custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Light in the Shadows 1
Super Geschichte aber du solltest aus Ga Metru Ga Koro machen. --Jadekaiser 19:42, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Oh stimmt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mal ne Frage. Sollen die 8 Toa die die Schlacht überlebten sich an Bruta rächen oder ihm vergeben? Brauche das wenn ich eine neue Geschichte eröffne. --Jadekaiser 19:59, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde ihn töten! Bei mir hat Vezon Hewkii getötet, und Gali hat ihn, während er um Gnade gewinselt hat, auch erschossen aus Rache. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut! Das wäre eine Meinung. Danke. --Jadekaiser 11:01, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Finde es sehr gut das Scorpi einsicht zeigt und sein Handel Teilweise versucht wieder gut zu machen. --Jadekaiser 22:17, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Order 1 13 13 - 12 9 19 --Jadekaiser 20:59, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:03, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das ist ein Zahlen Code. Der wie Einaktenzeichen funktioniert. --Jadekaiser 21:04, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso, aber was hat er mit Light in the Shadows zu tun? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:05, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Unter diesem Aktenzeichen wird deine Geschichte im Archiv des Senats verzeichnet sein. Als eine der großen Legenden. --Jadekaiser 21:07, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Oh, danke. --'Nidhiki' (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:09, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Order 1 13 13 - 12 9 19 Ausgsprochen heist es: Order / Activedet Mystig Mode / Light in the Shadows 1 Auf deutsch symbolische Akte / Zugangangsteil / Myten und Legenden / Light in the Shadows --Jadekaiser 21:13, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mit diesem Code System kann man ganze Befehle ausdrücken. Natürlich in Englisch. --Jadekaiser 21:29, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie findet ihr Kapitel 1-4? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:48, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Klasse! Super, weiter so! --Jadekaiser 11:56, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ist der Plan von Mutran nicht etwas der richtigen Story ähnlich, nur da war es Teridax? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:58, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das ist doch ok. Mich störts nicht. Denn Geheime Intentionen ist ja auch änlich vom verlauf her wie die Rache der Sith (ST WA EP III ) Irgend wo würde man immer kleine Paralelen zu anderen Geschichten finden. --Jadekaiser 12:01, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:05, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Azusa Kakama Habe ich sie im sechsten Kapitel gut dargestellt? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:39, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Azusa ist so richtig Dargestellt. In meiner Geschichte habe ich diese Zeit ihrer Naibität und ich will keine Toa sein Laune übersprungen. Daher finde ich es gut das du mir diese Sache abgenommen hast. --Jadekaiser 15:26, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Musste ich wissen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:27, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst sie manchmal auch schnippisch antworten lassen! Das macht sie in meiner Geschichte auch noch. --Jadekaiser 15:30, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Ich habe da schon eine Idee... jetzt muss ich aber Biografien schreiben. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:32, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC)